


Why Angelina Didn't Marry George.

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Few Attempts At Dark Humor, Angst, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Canon, References to Considered Suicide, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: The reason that Angelina Johnson didn't marry George Weasley after Fred died. This is an unauthorized prequel to the brilliant story "James Potter's Bloody Awesome Notebook," by Books4evah on Fanfiction.Net.





	Why Angelina Didn't Marry George.

It was Fred Weasley’s funeral, everyone was crying, especially his fiancée Angelina Johnson and his twin brother George.

George spoke to his girlfriend Alicia, then hugged her and walked to Angelina.

“Are you all right?” He asked.

“I think so, it’s so hard to think that Fred is gone, that he won’t jump out from behind something and scare us both silly.”

“I know what you mean,” he said, “I have to ask you something; I know I’m not Fred but will you accept me instead? Alicia and I talked about it and she agreed that Fred would have wanted you to be taken care of and who better than his twin brother? Will you think about it?”

“No,” She replied.

“Why not? Am I not as good as him? Is that it?”

“That’s not it at all. George you are every bit as wonderful as Fred. But this isn’t what Fred would have wanted. We both knew this might happen; we talked about it and decided that if he d...died and you offered to marry me instead I’d turn you down. Fred and I loved each other and we knew you and Alicia love each other just as much. We agreed that no matter what happened to us, you and Alicia should be together. Just promise me you’ll take care of each other.”

“Well, you promise me,” George said, “That you won’t jump off a bridge over my brother.”

Angelina laughed slightly, “I won’t, and Alicia and Katie already talked me out of drowning myself in the lake.” She kissed him on the cheek, “I’ll be all right now George, you go find Alicia.” She smiled as he walked away.

Angelina stood at Fred’s grave looking at the headstone and whispered “I love you, ‘mischief managed.”

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that inspired this is MUCH happier.


End file.
